Herr des Lichts
thumb|300px|Das feurige Herz von R'hllor, das Symbol des Glaubens. Der Herr des Lichts (im Original: Lord of Light), auch bekannt als R'hllor und der Rote Gott, sowie das Herz des Feuers und der Gott von Flamme und Schatten, ist eine Gottheit, die weit entfernt auf dem Kontinent Essos verehrt wird. Der Herr des Lichts wird als Feuergott dargestellt und sein Klerus als Feuerpriester. Die Religion konzentriert sich bei der Anbetung auf Feuer und Licht. Es ist eine Hauptreligion in mehreren der Freien Städte, deren Einfluss bis nach Asshai im fernen Osten reicht. Der Glaube an den Herrn des Lichts ist in Westeros beinahe unbekannt. In der Serie Glaube thumb|270px Die Religion geht von der Existenz einer einzigen, allmächtigen Gottheit aus, die von den Anhängern als R'hllor verehrt wird. Er ist der Gott des Feuers, der Licht, Hitze und Leben verkörpert und gegen Dunkelheit, Kälte und Tod kämpft, die durch seinen Gegenpart und Gottheit, genannt der Große Andere, vertreten werden. Aufgrund der dualistischen Weltanschauung dieses Glaubens, betrachten fanatische Anhänger den Herrn des Lichts als einzig wahren Gott und alle anderen Götter und Religionen – wie die alten Götter des Waldes, den Ertrunkenen Gott und den Glauben der Sieben – als Dämonen und falsche Götzen, die gestürzt und niedergebrannt werden müssen. Zum Glauben gehört die Verehrung und Anbetung von Feuer und Licht. Schatten sind ebenfalls wichtig, weil sie vom Licht erschaffen werden. Gottesfürchtige glauben an Prophezeiungen und Visionen, letztere sollen sie vom Herrn des Lichts erhalten, wenn sie in das Feuer blicken. Melisandre behauptet, auf diese Weise Zukunftsvisionen erhalten zu haben. Im Gegensatz zu anderen Religionen, wie den alten Göttern des Waldes oder dem Ertrunkenen Gott, welche fast nur mündliche Überlieferungen kennt, besitzt der Glauben an den Herrn des Lichts mehrere heilige Schriften, ähnlich denen der Sieben. Allerdings sind sie umfangreicher und vielschichtiger als die Bücher vom Glauben der Sieben. Dazu sind sie deutlich besser geschrieben, so dass die Menschen schneller bekehrt werden können. Der Leser erkennt Strukturen und glaubt logische Zusammenhänge zu sehen, welche auch auf sein eigenes Leben zutreffen. Während zum Glauben der Sieben die Existenz von Sieben Himmeln und Sieben Höllen gehört, gehen die Anhänger des Herrn des Lichts davon aus, dass es sich bei gegenwärtigen Welt um die Hölle handelt, die einzige Hölle, aus deren Dunkelheit der Herr des Lichts seine Getreuen retten wird. Außerdem erwarten sie die Ankunft des auserwählten Kriegers Azor Ahai, der die Dunkelheit mit dem Schwert Lichtbringer bekämpfen wird, der Prinz, der verheißen wurde, dem die Wiedergeburt prophezeit wurde, inmitten von Rauch und Salz. Praktiken thumb|270px Die meisten Praktiken der Anbetung beinhalten das Feuer. Es reicht von einem einfachen Freudenfeuer bis zu seiner extremsten Form, der Verbrennung von Ungläubigen, die dem Herrn des Lichts geopfert werden. Das Symbol des Glaubens ist ein feuriges Herz. Der Glaube wird in den verschiedenen Regionen unterschiedlich stark gelebt. Während die Anhänger in Asshai, der Heimat des Glaubens an R'hllor, am fanatischsten sind, verhalten sich die Gläubigen im westlichen Essos deutlich gemäßigter. Die wenigen Anhänger aus Westeros wiederum, gelten für gewöhnlich als sehr fanatisch. Die Religion wird von den Roten Priestern geführt, der Männer und Frauen gleichermaßen beitreten können. In den Tempeln erhalten die Roten Priester des Feuers Visionen und singen jede Nacht Gebete, in denen sie den Herrn des Lichts darum bitten, die Morgendämmerung zurückzubringen. Während sie sich in Ekstase befinden, können sie Dinge in den Flammen sehen. Angeblich sind sie dabei in der Lage, in die Vergangenheit, die Gegenwart und die Zukunft zu sehen. Die Priester des Roten Gottes sind meist freie Menschen, die sich entschließen, R'hllor zu dienen. Jedoch gibt es in Essos das übliche Verfahren Sklaven zu kaufen, wodurch die Reihen der Priester aufgefrischt werden. In den Städten rund um die Sklavenbucht und in Essos werden die Tempel auch von Sklavensoldaten beschützt. Die Priester unterscheiden sich durch die Robe der Priester von den Sklavensoldaten von R'hllor. Zu einem gemeinsamen Gebet der Anhänger des Herrn des Lichts gehört der Ausspruch "Die Nacht ist dunkel und voller Schrecken", gefolgt von der Antwort "Lord, cast your light upon us." Bei der Interaktion miteinander neigen Rote Priester dazu, in Hochvalyrisch zu sprechen und begrüßen sich mit dem traditionellen valyrischen Ausspruch Valar morghulis/Valar dohaeris, auch wenn es möglicherweise mehr mit dem kulturellen Hintergrund der meisten Roten Priester zu tun hat, statt mit der Religion selbst. Staffel 1 Der Rote Priester Thoros von Myr war ein bedeutendes Mitglied von König Robert Baratheons Hofstaat, bevor dieser verstarb."Krüppel, Bastarde und Zerbrochenes" Staffel 2 thumb|270px Die rote Priesterin Melisandre aus Asshai kam nach Drachenstein an den Hof von Stannis Baratheon. Sie war davon überzeugt, Stannis sei der Herr des Lichts, der Auserwählte von R'hllor. Schnell schaffte sie es, Stannis davon zu überzeugen, dass er mit seinem Schwert Lichtbringer das Böse zerstören wird. Zwar waren einige seiner Höflinge inklusive Davos Seewert sehr skeptisch, was den Herrn des Lichts angeht. Allerdings konnte sie auch Höflinge wie Matthos Seewert, einen Sohn von Davos, bekehren. Am Strand unterhalb der Burg hielt Melisandre eine Zeremonie ab, während religiöse Artefakte des Glaubens der Sieben verbrannt wurden. Cressen, der Maester von Drachenstein bemerkte die Gefahren, die der Glaube mit sich bringt wird und versuchte die Bekehrungen zu stoppen. Als er merkte, dass er nur auf taube Ohren stieß, griff er zum äußersten Mittel. Er versuchte Melisandre mit vergiftetem Wein zu ermorden. Sowohl Melisandre als auch Cressen tranken, jedoch überlebte Melisandre unbeschadet, während letzterer starb. Die rote Priesterin sagte Stannis, sie werde ihm einen Sohn gebären. Schnell wurde sie wirklich schwanger. Später, nach dem Treffen zwischen Stannis und Renly, bekam Davos den Befehl, Melisandre per Schiff ein Stück zu schmuggeln. In einer Höhle bekam sie Wehen und das Kind kam. Allerdings war es nicht menschlich sondern ein furchterregener Schatten. Dieser tauchte später auf einmal im Zelt von Renly auf und ermordete ihn. Staffel 3 thumb|270px Beric Dondarrion ist gemeinsam mit der Bruderschaft ohne Banner zum Glauben an den Herrn des Lichts konvertiert. Bis zu seinem Kampf gegen Gregor Clegane war Beric bereits sechs Mal gestorben und ein jedes Mal holte Thoros von Myr ihn durch ein Gebet zurück ins Leben. Melisandre offenbart, dass Thoros nach Westeros geschickt wurde, um Robert Baratheon zu bekehren. Thoros gibt zu, versagt, jedoch nicht aufgegeben zu haben. Selyse Baratheon, die Königin von Stannis Baratheon, ist eine fanatische Anhängerin des Herrn des Lichts, weshalb sie sogar die Untreue ihres Gatten mit Melisandre im Namen des Gottes gutheißt. Staffel 4 thumb|270px Melisandre verbrennt drei Mitglieder von Stannis' Gefolge, unter ihnen Axell Florent, weil sie ihren Götzen nicht abgeschworen haben. Obwohl Axell ihr Bruder ist, erfreut Selyse die Verbrennung, da sie glaubt gesehen zu haben, wie ihre Seelen aus dem Feuer aufstiegen und vom Herrn des Lichts empfangen wurden. Später nimmt sich Melisandre der Königstochter Sharin an, denn ihre Mutter Selyse fürchtet um ihre Seele und hält sie für stur. Melisandre versichert Sharin, dass ihr Onkel Axel an einem besseren Ort sei, doch das Kind bleibt misstrauisch, weshalb ihr die Rote Priesterin erklärt, dass der Glaube an die Sieben und der Siebenzackige Stern Lügen und Fabeln sind; es gibt nur zwei Götter, verwickelt in einem ewigen Kampf, den Gott des Lichts, der Liebe und Freude und einen Gott der Dunkelheit, Bosheit und Angst. Sharin fragt Melsiandre nach den Sieben Himmeln und Sieben Höllen, die behauptet, es gäbe nur eine Hölle, die in der sie jetzt Leben. Staffel 5 Staffel 6 Unterschiede zum Buch Es gibt Verbindungen zwischen R'hllor und dem Gott des Todes, die aber ausschließlich in der Serie Game of Thrones genannt werden. So gibt es in der Serie eine Dialogszene, in der sich Jaqen H'ghar zu einem Gott bekennt, vermutlich den Gott des Todes, da er ein Gesichtsloser ist, aber diesen als "Roten Gott" bezeichnet, ein anderer Name für R'hllor. Später wird in der Serie der Ausspruch "Valar morghulis" und "Valar dohaeris" von den Anhängern R'hllors verwendet, obwohl dieser in den Büchern von den Gesichtslosen aufgesagt wird. Eine mögliche Erklärung ist, dass der Glaube an den Gott des Todes eine synkretistische Religion ist, die besagt, dass jeder Gott oder Gottheiten nur eine weitere Facette vom Gott des Todes ist. In den Büchern thumb|300px|"Das Lied von Eis und Feuer" In der Saga Das Lied von Eis und Feuer ist R'hllor, der auch Herr des Lichts, das Herz des Feuers, der Gott von Flamme und Schatten genannt wird, ein bedeutender Gott in Essos, der allerdings nur wenige Anhänger in Westeros hat, wo er als der Rote Gott bekannt ist. Sein Symbol ist ein feuriges Herz. Glaube Die Religion basiert auf einem dualistischen, manichäischen Weltbild: R'hllor, der Gott des Lichts, Hitze und Leben, und R'hllors Gegenpart, der Große Andere, der Gott von Eis und Tod. Sie betrachten das Schicksal der Welt, um das ein ewiger Kampf tobt; ein Kampf, der nach den alten Prophezeiungen aus den Büchern von Asshai nur endet, wenn Azor Ahai, ein Messias, zurückkehrt und ein brennendes Schwert führt, genannt Lichtbringer, das Rote Schwert der Helden, und Drachen aus Stein erweckt. Klerus Die Kleriker von R'hllors Religion werden "Rote Priester" genannt, wegen den unkonventionellen, purpurroten Roben, die sie tragen. Den Roten Priestern können Männer und Frauen angehören. Im Osten sind sie ein allgegenwärtiger Anblick, wo der Glauben weit verbreitet ist und Kinder manchmal in die Tempel von R'hllor gegeben werden, um in der Priesterschaft aufzusteigen. Die Tempel, oft auch "Roter Tempel" genannt, erwerben Kindersklaven, die bekannt sind als Sklaven von R'hllor und erziehen sie als Priester, Tempelprostituierte oder Krieger. Die Krieger, welche die größeren Tempel beschützen werden Flammende Hand genannt. Flammende Hand Die Flammende Hand (im Original: Fiery Hand), auch bekannt als Heiligen Soldaten des Herrn des Lichts und Verteidiger des Tempels, ist eine Gruppe von Kriegern, die den Roten Tempel des R'hllor in der Freien Stadt Volantis beschützen. Die Flammende Hand besteht aus Sklave des R'hllor und tragen verzierte Rüstungen über orangefarbenen Gewändern. Sie schwingen Speere, deren Spitzen wie eine Flamme geformt sind. Ihre Zahl beträgt ein Tausend; nie mehr, nie weniger. Es gibt das Sprichwort: "Für jede Flamme, die erlischt, wird eine neue entzündet." Sklave von R'hllor Ein Sklave von R'hllor (im Original: Slave of R'hllor) ist ein Mann oder eine Frau, die in den Freien Städte erworben wurde, um im Tempel des R'hllor zu dienen. In Volantis haben diese Sklaven auf Wange und Stirn eine Flamme eintätowiert, die zeigt, dass sie die Diener von R'hllor sind. Trotz ihrer Religion, glauben sie, dass sie alle Diener oder Sklaven des R'hllor sind. Sogar Benerro, der Hohepriester des R'hllor, zählt zu seinen Titeln den eines Sklaven von R'hllor. Die Sklaven werden zu Priestern, Tempelprostituierten, Dienern oder sogar Tempelwachen, bekannt als Flammende Hand. Wird ein Sklave von R'hllor durch Fremde versklavt, so wird er vom Tempel zurückgekauft. Rituale Jeden Abend entzünden die roten Priester Feuer und singen Gebete in ihren Tempeln, bitten R'hllor darum, die Dämmerung zurück zu bringen. Anhänger blicken oft angestrengt in die Flammen, in der Hoffnung, Vision über die Zukunft zu erhalten. Es wird angenommen, dass R'hllor gelegentlich die Gebete seiner Anhänger erhört, durch die Visionen und Fähigkeiten, wie das erwecken von Toten. Die Priester des R'hllor scheinen auch in der Lage, Feuer mit den bloßen Händen zu beschwören und damit Feinde anzugreifen oder einfach um das gemeine Volk zu beeindrucken. Einige Riten, die durch die Roten Priester praktiziert werden, umfassen auch die rituelle Opferung durch Verbrennung. Nach Melisandre, spricht R’hllor zu seinen Auserwählten durch gesegnetes Feuer, in einer Sprache aus Asche und Schlacke und verdrehten Flammen, die nur ein Gott wirklich begreifen kann. Das Urteil durch Kampf ist eine anerkannte Praktik im Glauben von R'hllor; Anhänger beten vor dem Kampf zu R'hllor, der ihnen Kraft schenken soll. "Die Nacht ist dunkel und voller Schrecken", ist eine häufig verwendete Phrase in Gebeten an R'hllor. Geschichte Der Glaube an R'hllor stammt ursprünglich vom Kontinent Essos und ist in Westeros nur wenig populär. Zu den jüngsten Bemühungen, den Glauben in Westeros zu verbreiten, war die Entsendung des Roten Priesters Thoros nach Königsmund, um den feuerbesessenen Aerys II. Targaryen zu bekehren. Dieser Versuch scheiterte, weil Thoros nicht fähig war, Aerys mit seinem Feuerzauber zu beeindrucken. Wie andere Arten der Magie, scheint auch die Magie von R'hllor mit dem Tod der letzten Targaryen Drachen verblasst zu sein, doch mit der Rückkehr der Drachen im Osten, wurden auch die Kräfte der Priester von R'hllor gestärkt. Thoros, der sich im Tempel von Myr aufhielt, erlebte keine Form dieser neu entdeckten Kräfte. Allerdings, mit der Rückkehr der Drachen, gelang es ihm Beric Dondarrion, während eines traditionellen R'hllor Begräbnis, wiederzubeleben. Melisandres Fähigkeiten sind seit ihrer Ankunft an der Mauer angewachsen. A Game of Thrones Drei Drachen werden von Daenerys Targaryen ausgebrütet. A Clash of Kings Auf Drachenstein wirkt Melisandre Feuermagie und überzeugt Stannis Baratheon davon, sich zum wiedergeborenen Azor Ahai zu erklären. Anhänger von R'hllor am Hof von Stannis sind als Männer der Königin bekannt. A Storm of Swords Thoros von Myr erklärt Arya Stark, dass er unerwartet Beric Dondarrion wiederbelebt hat, nach Ausübung des Letzten Kuss. Viele der Bruderschaft ohne Banner verehren jetzt den Herrn des Lichts. A Feast for Crows In Qohor versuchen die Anhänger von R'hllor die Schwarze Ziege zu verbrennen. Ser Dawen Lennister informiert Ser Jaime Lennister, dass die Späher Nachtfeuer an erhöhten Plätzen und Dörfern nahe dem belagerten Schnellwasser entdeckt haben. A Dance with Dragons In Volantis predigt Benerro, dass Daenerys Targaryen der wiedergeborene Azor Ahai sei und ermutigt viele, sie zu unterstützen. Melisandre glaubt, dass ihre Macht an der Mauer stärker ist, als sie es in Asshai gewesen war. Laut dem Hohen Spatz, dem neuen Hohen Septon, hat sich Stannis von der Wahrheit der Sieben abgewandt, um einem roten Dämon zu huldigen. Für seine falsche Religion ist kein Platz in den Sieben Königslanden. Realer Hintergrund :Wikipedia: thumb|300px|Das Symbol Faravahar, die Darstellung der menschlichen Seele vor der Geburt und nach dem Tod. Laut George R.R. Martin, beruht dieser Glauben grob auf der Feueranbetung des Zoroastrismus. Der dualistische Aspekt dieser Religion, der eines guten und eines bösen Gottes, ist ebenfalls von Zoroastrismus inspiriert. Der Zoroastrismus ist eine um 1800 v. Chr.-700 v. Chr. vermutlich in Baktrien entstandene, dualistische Religion, die ursprünglich im persischen Raum verbreitet war. Die Anhänger des Zoroastrismus werden Zoroastrier genannt, die Anhängerschaft im heutigen Indien bezeichnet man auch als Parsen. Im Zentrum des Glaubens, der auf ältere persische Kulte zurück geht, steht der Schöpfergott Ahura Mazda. Er wird begleitet von unsterblichen Heiligen, sowie von seinem Widersacher, dem bösen Dämon Angra Mainyu. Obwohl die Zoroastrier mehrere Gottheiten kennen, ist die Religion grundsätzlich vom Dualismus zwischen Ahura Mazda und Angra Mainyu geprägt. Der Zoroastrismus ist eine Schriftreligion und basiert auf der heiligen Schrift Avesta. Gottesbilder sind dem Zoroastrismus fremd. Er kennt allerdings Feuertempel. Anhängerschaft Rote Priester * Melisandre, eine rote Priesterin aus Asshai. Melisandre sieht in Stannis Baratheon den Auserwählten, der vor langer Zeit prophezeit wurde, welcher das Licht in die Welt bringt. Jedoch erweckt sie später Jon Schnee aus dem Tod erneut in das Leben und sieht von dort an ihn als den wahren Auserwählten an. * Thoros von Myr, ein ehemals wichtiges Mitglied am Hofe von König Robert Baratheon. Später Mitglied der Bruderschaft ohne Banner. Erweckte Beric Dondarrion mehrmals mit Hilfe des Glauben wieder zum Leben. * Rote Priesterin, eine rote Priesterin, die in Volantis predigt * Zanrush, ein roter Priester, der in Meereen predigt * Kinvara, eine rote Priesterin, die Hohe Priesterin des Roten Tempels in Volantis. Gläubige * König {Stannis Baratheon}, Lord von Drachenstein und Oberhaupt des Hauses Baratheon von Drachenstein. Er gehörte früher, wie die meisten Westerosi südlich der Eng, dem Glauben der Sieben an. Allerdings wurde er von der roten Priesterin Melisandre bekehrt. Er übernahm das feurige Herz von R'hllor für sein Wappen. * {Selyse Baratheon}, Stannis' Frau. * {Matthos Seewert}, Sohn von Davos. In der Schwarzwasserbucht gefallen. Tempel * Der Rote Tempel in Pentos * Der Rote Tempel in Braavos * Der Rote Tempel in Lys, gemäß eines Halb-Kanon befindet sich einer der größten Tempel von R'hllor in Lys. * Der Rote Tempel in Selhorys * Der Rote Tempel in Volantis * Ein kleiner Roter Tempel in Altsass, der von Seefahrern besucht wird. * Es gibt vielleicht einen Roten Tempel in Dorne (hingewiesen durch Obara Sand). Siehe auch * ** ** * ** ** Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Herr des Lichts Kategorie:Gottheiten en:R'hllor pl:R'hllor ru:Владыка Света zh:拉赫洛 Kategorie:Religion